


Blood and Snow

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [34]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Crushing, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Freezing, Futa, Futanari, Guro, Impalement, Inanimate Transformation, Snuff, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Fjorm leds an expedition of Kiran's heroes into Nifl. They come across a bunch of enemy heroes - and slaughter them.Nanna gets taken advantage of by some soldiers before they impale her on her staff.Lucina gets raped by a futa Corrin in her dragon form - with Corrin then crushing her with her hoovesClarine is drownedHinoka duels Fjorm, but loses - with the ice princess freezing Hinoka over, then shattering her.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Blood and Snow

Fjorm walked nervously in front of the portal that would take her - and the small squad of soldiers she was leading - back to Nifl. She had dreamed of the moment when she’d be able to return to her home. This what not what she had in mind though. Instead of an expedition to crush the Muspell forces there and take her kingdom back, this was a stealth operation. Even if the thought that Kiran trusted her enough to lead this mission made her happy, but a part of her was telling her that he did that just because she knew the lands of her homeland the best. Learning that her sister had died was somewhat hard on her, but even knowing that Kiran killed her did nothing to stop her feelings towards him. If anything, it only made him even more desirable. Leading a mission for him would only allow her to get closer to him when she returned - so the blonde princess was looking forward to finally returning to Nifl. As her entire group assembled in front of the portal, she happily walked straight through it. Their first destination would be the sanctuary of Snjarhof - according to Kiran, her sister’s last hiding place.

Even if they tried to move undetected, there was still no way of avoiding some of the Muspell patrols. One such group had been scouted straight in their path. Fjorm couldn’t help but feel excited about that. Finally, she’d be able to pay back some of the enemies that had invaded her world. Because they had to move fast and stay undetected, there would be no survivors. Nifl’s princess grinned sadistically while giving out that order. She really had been looking forward to this.  
Her forces struck without any warning, defeating most of that group without a fight. However, some heroes were observant enough to react to their attack. As Fjorm drove her spear through the head of one such hero, she wondered if the other heroes would go down as fast as this one.

Nanna screamed as she saw Leif get impaled through the head by the woman in charge of the group that had attacked her. He asked her to stay back and hurried off to face the attackers… Only to end up like this. She had to help him! The enemies seemed not to have noticed her yet. Maybe she’d be able to get there and heal her best friend. Her mind couldn’t accept that a wound like that was most likely fatal - Leif would definitely live through this. He had to. She urged her horse to go faster as the staff-wielding woman rode straight into the hostile group. Her boldness seemed to be working - no one suspected she was an enemy as she hurried over to the prince of Leonster’s side and tried to heal him with her magic. “Leif! You have to get up! Please!” She urged him quietly, unable to look at the frozen icicle sticking out of his forehead. As the magic coursed through her, but there was still no response from her beloved, panic slowly began to settle in. No! She couldn’t give up!

A sudden blow from the side told her that her luck had ran out. Flying off her horse, she watched it run off as she fell into the snow face-first. Rolling over and getting a few tears in her dress, she stopped in a kneeling position, her butt resting on her feet as she took a look around. Anywhere she directed her eyes, she only saw her allies dead or dying. And it seemed that it would be her turn next. She stared at Leif’s form on the ground, accepting he was truly dead. He wanted her to live… and she had to honor his last wish. Setting her staff on the ground, Nanna lifted her hands in the air while looking straight at a few men approaching her. “I surrender!” She called out as the men stopped on two sides of her kneeling shape, a bit bothered by the discomfort of having her bare knees pressed against the cold snow. 

Nanna shivered in disgust as one of the soldiers lowered his pants, his dick rubbing against her cheek. The meaty shaft twitched in the icy air, and it seemed the man was eager to shield it from the cold inside her mouth. Nanna wasn’t too happy about that - she and Leif never had the chance to do anything like that… But if that was what it took for her to survive and stay true to his final words to her, she’d do it. She turned her head towards him, her green eyes looking up at the man while she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out invitingly. The repulsion stayed with her as he shoved it inside her mouth, slamming deeper with each of his thrusts. 

The coldness in the air continued to bother her as the other soldier grabbed her shoulder pads and tore them off her shoulders, along with her red coat and her white veil. That feeling only increased as he proceeded to rip her chest armor off, then pull her green dress down her belly. Her small breasts were uncovered, and her nipples quickly stiffened because of the cold. Even if her head was fixed facing upwards, she could still feel it - and as the men untied her belt, she could feel her dress pooling on top of her thighs. At least it would keep her legs warm, she noted lukewarmly as the man tugged it a bit further down her thighs, only to see her white panties. He ripped them off as the man filling her mouth looked down at Nanna, his eyes locking with her bulging green ones. The blonde girl didn’t react to having her most intimate body part exposed, as she had bigger problems now. Breathing was now almost impossible for her, her throat clenching over his shaft that prevented her from getting any air in. Fortunately, as she was about to lose hope, she felt some liquid shoot into her, and the man withdrew moments later. She only barely was able to stay awake through that, coughing his semen out of her open mouth as she found it impossible to swallow.

As he withdrew, Nanna slowly tried to stand up, her dress sliding further down her legs. However, the other man hit her in the back, and she stumbled over, stretching her hands in front of her as she hit the ground again. Getting on her fours, she realized that her flower was now directly shown to the man behind her, her cheeks flushed again. That was also something she’d never been able to share with Leif… Two tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered that this chance was gone forever. She glanced towards where his corpse was, and her mind filled up with jealousy as she saw some woman straddling it. But that was not the only issue she noticed as she looked there. His sword was missing…

A sudden pain in her pussy gave her an idea on just where it might have gone. She craned her head backwards, and sure enough was able to see a soldier pushing it deeper inside her. Did… did they actually shove it inside her? The pain of having her most sensitive flesh cut apart with a sword told her that they did. Her hymen ended up being pierced by Leif’s sword, but not in the way she imagined. She screamed out in pain as the man twisted the blade inside her, her body shivering in pain as her vagina was slowly cut into meaty snippets. As the tip of the blade cut through her cervix, she looked at the soldiers above her. “What? Not enjoying your boyfriend’s sword?” One of the laughed at her before giving pushing the sword deeper in. As the flesh of her womb turned into shreds, fresh tears began to flow from her eyes as she bawled. Why were they doing this? She had laid down her weapon - shouldn’t they spare her? Weren’t the Askrians supposed to be more merciful than the forces of Muspell and Emblia? “W-Why…” Nanna called out towards them, but she received no response

With a splash of her blood, one of the soldiers ripped the sword out of her cunt. Nanna’s heart grew as she saw a woman wearing a golden tiara lift her staff from the ground. Maybe she’d heal her? No… it was the woman who killed Leif before! Nanna’s eyes widened when the woman lined the weapon up with her heavily bleeding snatch. Another scream left her lips when she felt the orb at the end press against her cut-up vagina. With her cunt painfully opened up, Nanna realized that it could actually fit there. With a powerful nudge, Fjorm brought the staff inside her. Nanna screamed as the cold metal at the head of the staff scraped against the open wounds in her vaginal walls, drawing fresh blood as it moved deeper inside her. Eventually, it reached her cervix. Paying no mind to Nanna’s protests, the woman applied more force to the base of the staff and was able to drive it through the already wounded canal. The staff’s head was finally given a bit more space as it rammed into Nanna’s womb - but it still made the girl feel extremely uncomfortable. Each time it touched the spots the sword cut through earlier, another high-pitched scream left Nanna’s lips. Besides the head itself, the wooden shaft it was attached to also touched her bleeding pussy each time the staff was moved. However, Nanna’s reactions slowly began to wear down as the Nordion Princess got used to the pain pulsating through her entire body. But that only served as a sign to her tormentor that she had to move on.

Fjorm asked the soldiers standing beside her to help as she grabbed the wooden shaft with both hands. Then, in a group effort, they brought the staff deeper into Nanna’s body. The outer wall of her womb was torn almost without any resistance, accented by another loud scream from Nanna. The big red orb at the end of her staff made its way through her guts, some of them getting caught on the twin claws that protected it. Nanna felt a powerful slam against her midsection when the staff crashed into it, but most of the force it had was already dampened by her insides so it stopped. Letting go of the staff, Fjorm grabbed her lance again. Forming four small blocks of ice, she froze each of Nanna’s limbs to the ground - ensuring that the woman wouldn’t move from this spot or try to get her healing staff out. With how deep her cuts were, it was only a matter of time before the healer bled out. After twisting the staff in her one final time, Fjorm took off. Nanna proceeded to stay in that position for some more time, eventually watching the enemy soldiers leave, before finally succumbing to the heavy blood loss.

Lucina grabbed the shaft of her spear as she avoided the attack from an oncoming quadrupedal enemy. It was a dragon, but a different from the ones she faced back in her world. It was far more silvery and spiky. Well, at least it wasn’t as big. Still, she would have preferred to wield the Falchion instead of this lance. It would make her feel safer. Steeling herself into a battle stance and waiting for the dragon to attack again, she wished she had more experience with this type of weaponry.  
Looking around and seeing the battle turn into slaughter was pretty hard for the blue-haired woman. Even if she endured a similarly helpless situation in the future she came from, this time there was no hope of going back in time and preventing this. No, all her allies were gone for good - and unless she did something about this dragon and escaped, she would join them soon. However, her inexperience with lances proved to be deadly for her. Forgetting herself, she tried to slice at her enemy as if she was wielding a sword - only for the dragon to crash into her. Lucina was thrown up, the Geirskogul flying out of her hands. As she crashed back into the snow-covered ground, she tried to reach for the lance which was just next to her. Before she was able to do pick it up, the dragon slammed one hoof down onto her shoulder, dislocating her arm. She stared up at it in fear, as the dragon brought its leg down on her other leg as well, snapping it out of its socket as well. Her eyes widened when she saw the dragon transformed back into a human - a white-haired woman she recognized as Corrin. Lucina relaxed a bit - maybe the woman would be satisfied with just crippling her like this?

Any hopes of that being the case left the blue-haired woman as Corrin knelt next to her, her hands turning into dragon’s claws. Dragging them up across her belly and chest, they left shallow bleeding wounds while cutting through her armor. Having it destroyed like this hurt Lucina - the armor was created with resemblance to her father’s, holding a special place in her heart. Now, all that fatherly love was taken away from her as the blue tunic was ripped into shreds, exposing her fairly flat chest to the cold air. Corrin didn’t stop there. Stabbing one of her claws in between Lucina’s legs, she enjoyed the way Lucina suddenly tensed up as she tore through her leggings and into her snatch. Twisting the hand around, she ripped off a huge chunk of blue cloth along with a piece of Lucina’s cunt meat when she pulled out, Lucina’s blood on her fingers. Satisfied with the small trickle of blood she could see flow free out of Lucina’s cunt, Corrin stood up and took a few steps back. In a flash of blue light, the girl turned back into her quadrupedal dragon. Lucina stared at the dragon, wondering what new torture the woman had in store for her. Her eyes grew in surprise as she noticed the spiked, throbbing shaft in between the dragon’s rear legs. Seeing this, Corrin stripping her made a lot more sense. But… Wasn’t Corrin a woman? Why did her dragon form have something like this? 

She wasn’t able to think about this for long. The dragon walked carefully not to stomp on her and damage her body prematurely, until it was completely covering her body from above. Now, Lucina was given a better look at the dragon’s cock. While not too big - Lucina was certain her body could take it - the spikes and thorns on the side made her worried. Those worries were about to come true as the dragon lowered its body over her - and the prick pressed against her entrance. Corrin roared as she pushed her hips forward, sheathing her magical prick inside Lucina’s cunt. The penetration itself didn’t feel that bad, but the spikes on the sides cut through the insides of her eager cunt. Even so, as more and more blood proceeded to flow inside her vagina, Lucina still found herself enjoying the rough sex Corrin was giving her. She actually started moaning in pleasure when Corrin’s girth reached her cervix, rubbing against the sensitive stricture and bringing both women intense sexual pleasure. Even with each thrust opening her wounds further, Lucina was still able to reach a pain-stoked orgasm. Her vagina clenched on Corrin’s member, cutting itself even deeper on it as Lucina moaned loudly. She couldn’t know that, but a small group of heroes gathered around her - all enjoying the sight of a girl being raped by a dragon. Corrin seemed to be enjoying herself as well, her tail beating around as the dragon gurgled some unintelligible sounds. Getting the tail in control, Corrin stabilized it - and then drove it between Lucina’s asscheeks, sodomizing the woman. She enjoyed Lucina’s sphincter stretching around it - finally getting a more pained reaction from the woman. Picking up the pace, Corrin was able to reach her climax as well. The dragon girl roared in her climax as blue light enveloped her, and when it disappeared, she rested on top of Lucina, back in her human form.

Shaking off her climax, Corrin stood up, looking at Lucina and pondering, what to do with her plaything next. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Fjorm looking at her with a bit annoyed look at her face. “Please… Could you hurry? We need to leave soon.” A bit disappointed, Corrin nodded firmly before pushing Fjorm away. Another flash of blue light, and the woman was gone, the dragon taking her place. This time, she made no attempt to avoid Lucina’s spread out limbs, loud cracks coming from the places she stepped on as she broke Lucina’s legs in various spots. The remnants of her orgasmic pleasure were long gone, and only pain remained: pain of having all four of her limbs disabled, and pain of having the insides of her cunt completely shredded. Looking up at Corrin, she only wished for a fast death. Her wish was not granted; In fact, she’d get just the opposite. Corrin brought both of her hooves down on top of the exalt’s small tits, smashing her ribcage in. As it collapsed on itself, its shards cut into her lungs. Lucina coughed violently, blood leaving her mouth as her lungs were punctured in multiple spots. Stomping down again, Corrin smashed whatever parts of her ribs that were still intact, making sure that there was no way Lucina could survive this. The blue-haired girl began throwing on the ground, as much as she could with her limbs disabled, her final moments filled with pain. Corrin returned to her human body, a clearly sadistic smirk playing on her lips as she stared at Lucina’s destroyed body. The pleasure they shared didn’t give her any pity for the girl - in fact, it only made this sight even more satisfying.

Lucina was among the last of heroes that were still holding on to their lives. Leaving the bodies would alert Muspell that they were here, and from that moment on they’d be going on their trail. Deep down, Fjorm wished that the enemy commander would find them. Facing off one of Surtr’s daughters in combat… Laegjarn also had to pay for the suffering that man brought on her world.

Fjorm’s small band of heroes was able to reach the sanctuary her sister spoke of without running into any other group of hostiles. The smoke coming from behind them, smoke that appeared closer every night, told them that they were being pursued. But that didn’t matter - they arrived at their destination.

Fjorm shivered as she entered the halls of Snjarhof. The air there was too chilly even for her - but it fit her sister just fine in life. No wonder she decided to hide there after what happened to their world. Fjorm teared up when she came across Gunnthra’s corpse, preserved in a block of ice. She placed a hand on the icy sarcophagus, looking straight at her sister’s dead face. She seemed so peaceful now. The only signs that she was dead were the red marks on her throat, marks of the strangulation that Kiran had subjected her projection to.  
Pulling herself together, Fjorm managed to put her sadness aside as she searched the chamber for the secret her sister mentioned. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the frozen runes her sister must have left as a failsafe before contacting Kiran. They spoke of the Rite of Frost… Fjorm had heard of it, but only in legends. To think that it had to be performed… And that she’d be the one to carry it out! Fjorm’s heart picked up when she saw that was what Gunnthra had written down - it had to be performed by a Nifl royal. Her sister also left them the directions towards the temple where the Rite had to be performed. “Thank you, sister.” Fjorm spoke through more tears as she left Gunnthra’s final resting place. Telling her soldiers to get ready for another tough ride, they immediately took off to the temple Gunnthra spoke of in her final message.

Reaching the temple a few days later, Fjorm was surprised to see it overrun with Muspell’s forces - she thought their entire army was still behind her. Seeing the sacred grounds defiled by enemy soldiers only fueled Fjorm’s anger. Even if staining the temple with their blood would only defile it further, Fjorm was past any mercy for her enemies. Ordering her army to destroy any resistance, the Nifl girl moved headed straight for the temple’s deepest room - easily dispatching anyone that stood in her way.

Clarine sighed. Fighting in this temple for the Muspell forces wasn’t a fitting assignment for a true lady like her. She’d rather prefer to spend her time with the other refined noble ladies in lady Laegjarn’s entourage. Even if one seemed too childish, while the other behaved in a very outlandish way, interacting with them would still be better than being forced to heal these peasants. Maybe she’d be able to learn some magic from the thunder lady, too.  
Seeing the dumb face of another soldier she had to help after the moron managed to get himself injured while fighting only annoyed her even more, reminding her that this was her reality now. She lifted her staff and watched as her magic revitalized the man, who then hurried off straight into battle. Her sight trailed after him, checking how the battle was going. What she saw terrified her: It seemed that these uneducated Muspell and Emblian swine were getting obliterated. It was only to be expected of them. “If Klein was here, he’d show them how a real man fights.” She thought of her brother fondly while she watched another man approach her - she was stationed in one spot, since she couldn’t get her horse to go inside the temple. The soldier wanted her to heal him. But… What was the point? He’d charge straight back into battle and get injured or killed again - and this battle seemed to be lost anyways. Maybe letting him just bleed out be more beneficial? Then, she’d save her magic for someone more deserving of it. In fact, she’d do just that. As the man stopped in front of her, expecting to be showered in healing magic, she looked at him. Seeing him get more and more impatient, she couldn’t help but laugh at how pathetic he seemed.

“What are you laughing at, bitch? Heal me already!” His angry scream only amused her further. “Oh no, I decided that it’d be more benign not to do so.” For some reason, it seemed to anger him. Why couldn’t he understand that she as a noble had the right to decide this?

The soldier agreed with Clarine’s assessment of their situation. There was no way for them to defend the temple, and they would most likely all end up dead. Now, his wounds made it impossible for him to fight. In battle, he had seen enemy soldiers slaughter some of his comrades after they were unable to fight or had thrown their arms away. His death was almost certain, so how should he spend his final moments? If he was able to fight, the answer would be obvious. With a cute girl in front of him, he realized that she made for a far better alternative. Even if the cunt denied him her healing magic, he was certain he’d still be able to have his way with her. Clarine looked at him with some surprise when he walked closer to her. She moved back, a bit afraid, but he followed her. Clarine walked back until one of her feet sank into the temple’s icy waters. She turned back to take a look at the pond, only for the soldier to hit her in the back, making her fall into the water face-first. Her puffy skirt was swung forward, flipping over onto her back. Her cute little butt was shown to the soldier, who immediately dropped down and felt it up with one hand, setting his axe down on the ground.

How dared that savage to do this to her! Clarine barely contained her anger as her body shivered, the coldness of the water getting to her. She turned her head around to berate the man, but as she opened her mouth, she was met with a punch to the face. Two of her teeth were knocked out with the blow, turning her head back around. The man grabbed her by the base of her ponytail, pulling her head backwards and making her twist her back painfully. Her pink dress was soaked with the water, and it now clung to her breasts tight, making it basically skin-tight while also becoming very see-through. She was glad the man couldn’t see that because he was behind her. Her feelings changed rapidly when she felt his fingers tug at her white panties, ripping them off. He wouldn’t dare… would he? As she felt one of his fingers slide up her anus, she realized with fear that he intended to go through with this. She shivered again, this time not because of the cold, but because of how degrading this felt. 

After the man stretched her hole enough with his thumb, he pulled it out and used that hand to free his erection from his torn-up pants. Pressing it against her virgin anus, he put enough pressure on her sphincter that it relaxed and let him inside. The girl screamed in pain as she felt him enter her dry asshole, in pain caused by his cock. As he pushed deeper in, the walls of her anus stretched around his dick, easing in, but the girl continued to scream despite that. Her screams started to annoy the man. With the hand still keeping her head up, he now forced her downwards. Her scream became one of terror instead of pain as she saw the cold water get closer to her, turning into gurgling as her open mouth was filled with water. Her nostrils also underwater, Clarine found herself unable to breathe. The freezing liquid splashing her in the face made it harder for her to keep the air in her lungs, and the soldier taking her ass from behind didn’t help either. As another of his thrusts shook her entire body, her mouth opened for a moment, the girl unable to keep it shut anymore. Bubbles of air rose towards the water surface as most of the precious oxygen stored in her chest was released. 

Panic fully took control of her at that point, and Clarine began thrashing desperately, trying to break free as the pressure on her lungs began to grow rapidly. However, the man’s grip on her was impossible for a frail girl like her to break. Her struggles only provided the man with entertainment as he finally slammed the full length of his tool into her ass. Another wave of bubbles showed up in the water near her head as last remnants of Clarine’s air left her, the girl taking a few deep gulps of water trying to get at least some oxygen in. Her anus clenched hard around his member, making him blow his load inside her tight asshole. As he did, the soldier lifted Clarine’s head. It was seeping with water as the girl coughed the water in her lungs out, hungrily taking air in with deep breaths.

“Killing you now would just ruin the fun.” He told her while removing his cock from her ass, and rubbing his half-flaccid member against her pussy lips. Clarine’s eyes grew wide with fear again as she felt that, but was grateful that the man saved her from drowning. He still hold on to her ponytail with one hand, but with the other he reached forward and grabbed onto one of her breasts from behind. Clarine’s face was twisted with disgust again, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. His rough hand held on to it through her dress, squeezing it a few times before letting go. Moving it back to his crotch, he gave his cock a few strokes, making it erect again. She could feel the tip twitching against her virgin slit. Tears formed in her eyes, fueled by the pain she could still feel in her lungs and her anus and also her helplessness. Another stab of pain from her abdomen didn’t even add that much - except for the shame of having her virginity taken away by some brute. But she didn’t get the time to think about it - the soldier pushed her head back under the otherwise perfectly still temple waters.

This time, Clarine was determined to hold on for as long as she could. Compared to the man pounding her ass, this time it hurt her less - giving her the hope that she could remain submerged for far longer. Even though she managed to keep her lips shut, there was no cure for her being unable to reach fresh air. The air in her lungs was quickly stripped of any usable oxygen, and once again the blonde girl began to choke. Her body shivered in the asphyxiation, bringing the man additional pleasure as her pussy spasmed around his dick. Her purple eyes bulged under the water’s surface, until she gave in to the instincts telling her to breathe and opened her mouth again. Water flooded her mouth and her lungs, without even a bit of air slipping inside. Her body quickly succumbed to the drowning. Dying spasms shook her body again, but this time there would be no relief for her. Her mind barely registered that the man’s semen shoot deep into her womb before she succumbed completely.

As the man withdrew from her cunt, he stood up and placed one feet on Clarine’s backside. Showing her body forward, he pushed it fully into the water - and watched as it floated away. Lifting his axe from the ground, the man charged straight back into battle.

Fjorm stopped in front of the door to the inner sanctum. She wasn’t sure she was ready to take a look at the sacred ritual chamber. Placing one hand on the icy door, she watched as it lit up, reacting to her royal Nifl blood. In that light, she was clearly able to see her reflection - and that someone was moving behind her. A whoosh of an arrow soaring through the air reached her ears, and Fjorm jumped to the side, just in time for the arrow to pass her. The glowing door behind her made her a perfect target, she realized. Moving to the side, she proceeded to avoid the arrows of her unknown assailant. Eventually, she managed to find cover beneath a pillar of ice. Peeking from behind it, she was finally able to take a look at the person attacking her. The red hair was unmistakable, but even without it Fjorm would know who her opponent was. Upon seeing that the woman had finally found her, the kinshi-riding woman introduced herself:  
“Princess Hinoka of Hoshido, ready for battle! Let's do it!” Fjorm decided not to answer as her heart sped up in excitement. This was not the Hinoka who was standing between her and Kiran - but the Nifl princess would find killing her just as enjoyable as if she was. But first, she had to bring the woman down. Fortunately, she had just the idea for doing this. She had tested this in battles before, but the temple was attuned to ice magic like hers, making it much stronger than before.

Leaping out from behind her pillar, Fjorm stood steadily and proudly while looking directly at Hinoka. “Hit your target, Hinoka!” She could her the woman’s quiet voice from a distance as the Hoshidian readied her arrow, cautious for any sign of a trap from the other woman. She only saw her wielding a lance, so she half-expected the woman to throw it at her. Hinoka prepared to dodge at any moment, but after watching Fjorm’s motionless form for a moment decided there was no need to, and released her arrow. Immediately, she prepared another shot, and another, and another - sending a steady stream of arrows towards Fjorm.

“Leiptr! Lance of Ice!” Fjorm called out, drawing on the power of her magical weapon. An icy wall formed in front of her, catching each of Hinoka’s arrows. They all stuck to the wall, and Fjorm just watched as Hinoka shoot more arrows towards her, trying fruitlessly to break through the icy projection. Once Fjorm decided there were enough arrows on it, she proceeded with the spell to its second stage. “Ice Mirror!” She called out, as the arrows all turned back towards Hinoka, shooting at the flying woman with inhuman speed. Hinoka was unable to evade such a fast attack, and all the arrows crashed into their new target: Hinoka’s mount. A few stray ones reached Hinoka as well, only her extra chest armor preventing her from being skewered on one of her arrows, but for her kinshi it was all over. The animal gave out a final bleat before crashing down to the ground. 

Hinoka jumped off it gracefully, managing to stick her landing perfectly. Fortunately, she wasn’t flying too high, so she was able to come down without any problems. She still had her bow in one hand, but was more reluctant to make use of it, as Fjorm had already shown her that she could turn her arrows against her easily. Hinoka walked to where her kinshi had crashed down, and retrieved her lance from the container on the side. She had to fight the woman directly - and the weapon she spent her entire life practicing was a better choice for that. “I won’t lose!” Hinoka called out angrily, turning again to face Fjorm. Seeing the woman smile at her as if she was taunting her, Hinoka let her rage fuel her as she charged towards the blonde woman.

Grabbing her own spear with both hands, Fjorm steeled herself for Hinoka’s attack. With the woman moving, the cold air of the temple swirled around as well, snowflakes from her ice wall twirling in the air. Was she imagining it, or was there a bigger gathering of them on one side? Fjorm couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a sign for her. Sure enough, when Hinoka reached her, the woman struck out towards her from that direction. Fjorm struck Hinoka’s curved spear out of the air with the shaft of her staff, her white crashing against Hinoka’s red. From the spot of impact, she could see ice starting to form on the handle of Hinoka’s weapon. Twirling around, her feathery outfit blurring into a white disc, she struck back at Hinoka with Leiptr. Hinoka was able to react in time, deflecting it away from striking directly at her body, but the sharp, icy tip scratched against one of her thighs anyways. Hinoka moved back, the sudden coldness and heaviness in the exposed part of her leg bothering her. Fjorm watched her as the Hoshidian hobbled away, using her staff as a crutch.

Once she had put enough distance between them, Hinoka looked down at her leg - and disliked what she saw. A huge patch of her thigh was covered in ice now - and even moving that leg hurt now. Touching the frozen part with one of her fingers, she immediately moved it away as she saw the ice starting to form over her red glove. However, in the spot where she touched it, a part of the ice had fallen away - along with a chunk of her skin. It didn’t even hurt that much. She had to regain control over that leg if she wanted to win this battle. She grit her teeth while lifting her weapon and placing the blade against her leg, just beneath the frozen spot. Holding back a pained scream, she began to cut through it while moving upwards - hoping to remove the frost and the dead skin underneath it. Pieces of ice began to crack off the frozen shell that had formed there, each taking more of her once flawless skin with it. Her strong, muscular thighs that she was so proud of - now she was forced to destroy one of them herself. As the blade of her spear moved deeper into the dead part, instead of just skin, her muscles began to fall off as well. That hurt even more… She couldn’t contain her scream of anguish now. That woman would pay for this wound - she’d make sure of that. 

As the last part of ice on her thigh fell free, Hinoka flexed her legs to see if that helped, or if she suffered for naught. It hurt, but she was able to move both her legs once again - even if she felt a bit unstable now. Lifting her head back towards Fjorm, Hinoka saw the woman tracing some shapes on the ground with the tip of her lance. One glyph was already finished, glowing blue, and Hinoka could see another one almost done. Remembering the first spell her opponent unleashed on her, Hinoka knew she had to be wary. Yet… if these were as powerful as the first one, then once she allowed the woman to prepare more of these, she would have no chance of defeating her. That meant she had to strike now. As she began to move towards the frosted-blonde again, she could feel her feet sliding on the ground. Why was it slippery now? Looking down, she saw the thin coat of ice that spread out all around her. Was that also her enemy’s work? Hinoka liked the idea of attacking the woman less and less as she proceeded more carefully towards her.

Sensing movement in the distance, Fjorm looked up from her drawing on the ground and took a look at Hinoka. With satisfaction, she noticed the open wound on the side of her leg. As the woman reached closer, Fjorm gave a few finishing touches to her second glyph. She could feel the air moving around again - with more snowflakes forming on one side. It was as if the temple itself was telling her what Hinoka was about to do. Was it reacting to her royal Nifl blood? If the door was able to sense it earlier, it was definitely possible. Lifting the tip of her lance from the ground, she directed it towards the approaching woman - and waited for her to get in range of one of the glyphs she had prepared. She wasn’t too versed in this kind of magic - Gunnthra was more into it than she was - but now everything seemed to be working to help her with that. And so, as Hinoka crossed over the invisible threshold, dooming her to whatever fate Fjorm had in mind for her, Fjorm used her lance to release another outburst of ice magic.

Hinoka saw Fjorm’s lance glowing with more blue, and suddenly she found herself unable to move. Frozen in place, she desperately tried to do anything, but no matter how she tried, all of her body remained motionless. Only her eyes were unaffected, and so she moved them around desperately. Looking down at her body, she was able to see a thin veil of ice covering all of it. Whereas the ice that covered her before was biting into her skin, this one seemed to keep it in place. Hearing footsteps, Hinoka watched as Fjorm finally moved from her spot, walking to where she was standing. The broad smile on her face terrified her for some reason...

Fjorm resisted the urge to gloat as she saw that Hinoka had been immobilized by her magic. It was a spell her sister told her about once. Any other day, Fjorm would have never considered trying to use it - but here, where every drop of air oozed ice energy, she just had to use it. Now, how should she start her fun with Hinoka? First, her clothes had to go. She almost reached forward with Leiptr, then remembered what just little contact ended up causing to Hinoka before. Setting the lance down for now, Fjorm strutted even closer to Hinoka - her fingers brushing directly against her exposed skin. The ice that covered Hinoka’s body had no effect on her, letting Fjorm do whatever she wanted to the redhead - while forcing her to endure it, completely helpless. Snagging Hinoka’s fingers from the handle of her spear, Fjorm took it from her as Hinoka watched. She slid it under the chest reinforced chest armor - that still had arrows sticking out of it - and used it as a lever to rip it off. She watched as it flew off, before falling to the ground and shattering into a multitude of frozen shards. 

Did the spell also gave Hinoka the consistency of ice? Striking at her ornate Kinshi headdress and her shoulderpads and seeing them shatter seemed to confirm that. However, as she placed one hand on Hinoka’s dress, she could feel it thawing and returning to its normal texture in moments. As it thawed, Fjorm sliced through it using Hinoka’s lance - and watched happily as it fell off, exposing the princess’s small breasts and her shaved cunt. Fjorm tickled it with one hand for a moment, until she felt wetness on her fingers. However, that seemed no fun without Hinoka’s reaction. Holding on to one of her tits while climbing onto her fingers, Fjorm placed her lips on Hinoka’s frozen ones. The kiss was little more than a taunt to show Hinoka how helpless the woman was, but it also achieved what Fjorm wanted - Hinoka regained the control of her mouth, and with it, the capability to speak:  
“Why are you toying with me like this? Kill me already and be done with it!” Hinoka exclaimed angrily, even if she was in no position to make such demands.  
“Oh, Hinoka. I’m only getting started yet. You see, back in Askr… There is a man to whom my life belongs. And yet, I am unable to make him understand my feelings. Another Hinoka has taken him away from me… I can’t get rid of her yet. So, I’ll have to make do with you. To see you suffer under my touch… and to imagine it is that bitch who I’m hurting… I know that this will be something unforgettable.” Hinoka’s stared in terror at Fjorm’s face, that seemed to light up as the woman explained her reasons. Any hopes of mercy from her captor gone, Hinoka feared what the unknown woman would do to her next.

Her reinforced gloves and her boots, both thick to help with the cold ruling in Nifl, quickly gave way as Fjorm peeled them away. Now completely naked, Hinoka was fully aware of just how cold it was around her. Her nipples stiffened, but she could only feel one as her other breast was still immobilized with the magic. That wouldn’t be the case for long. Fjorm had grabbed onto it with one of her hands. Hinoka expected the magical effect to disappear from it, and while she regained touch in it, it was still stuck in place - and it also grew colder. Horrified, Hinoka understood that Fjorm was using more of her magic on it - enough for it to turn completely blue as it changed into a piece of ice, more perfect than any sculpture. Then, with a flick of her finger that hit her straight on her nipple, Fjorm shattered it into a thousand pieces. Hinoka let out a long, loud scream of pain and shock - she didn’t expect that to happen, and in that single moment of it shattering she could feel each of the pieces as they broke off, with each one registered as a separate stab of pain by her mind, overwhelming her. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, freezing to ice after sliding a bit down her face and creating icicles on her cheeks. Fjorm waited for her to calm down, while digging her fingers into the open wound on Hinoka’s leg. The extra twitches coming from it after it thawed excited her even more.

Too absorbed into tormenting Hinoka, Fjorm didn’t notice the signs the temple was giving her. Signs that notified her that she wasn’t alone with Hinoka anymore. Kaze, nearly killed in the fights in other parts of the temple, was able to get away just in time, making his way towards the sanctum by chance after taking care of his wounds. Now, he was conflicted internally as he listened to Hinoka’s screams. His sense of duty was telling him that he had to protect his princess. However, the ninja wasn’t too sure about that. He had already broken this oath once - when he followed Corrin when his liege decided to go back to Nohr. He also caught sight of the unmistakable silver dragon fighting for Askr during the battle - if Corrin was fighting for the other side, then he would do so as well. Fortunately, his near-death in battle had broken the summoning contract that was making him fight - meaning there was nothing stopping him from changing sides. Even if this Hinoka died, the blonde lady said that another was still fine in Askr. He was sure that if he reported back to her, she’d find Fjorm’s words… interesting, to say the least. Knowing what he had to do, Kaze remained in the shadows while watching Fjorm work on Hinoka, very well aware of the throbbing erection in his pants caused by Hinoka’s suffering.

When Hinoka finally calmed down, trying to regain her usually strong composure, Fjorm worked a finger inside her snatch again. Even if Hinoka tried to resist, Fjorm’s warm fingers provided her pussy with the warmth she so desired after spending weeks standing guard in this temple. Even if she was forcing herself on her, Fjorm was a partner nevertheless - and admittedly one of outstanding skill. No! She shouldn’t be thinking of her like that… The weak resistance she was putting up in her mind crumbled as Fjorm worked two more fingers inside her, touching her with increased intensity. Her thumb and little finger were squeezing her clit from both sides, stimulating the Hoshidian girl to her limits. A cry of pleasure left her lips as Hinoka came, her come freezing moments after leaving her snatch and giving her inner thighs a second layer of frosting.

The spreading cold in her abdomen gave her just the tiniest warning on what Fjorm was doing. The woman punched her fist inside her snatch, magic emanating from it freezing the full length of her vagina over - the ice even reaching into her womb. Then, with one strong punch, Fjorm shattered all the frozen flesh. Hinoka’s cunt and uterus were gone, turned into pieces that proceeded to cut into her abdomen. The girl screamed again. This time not only was she forced to feel the pain from all the countless broken pieces of her body, but also from her guts as they were shredded by the sharp bits within seconds. Hinoka’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mind blacking out because of all that pain.

This time Fjorm had no intention of letting Hinoka get back from this. Seeing the woman broken with all the pain removed her last reason for keeping her alive. Lifting Leiptr from where she set it down, Fjorm placed the tip on the hole she had created in Hinoka’s chest when she shattered one of her breasts. Digging it deeper in and angling it slightly sideways, she watched as a new wave of ice crawled across Hinoka’s torso. When Hinoka’s remaining breast was fully covered with it, Fjorm showed the lance forward, pushing it through all of Hinoka’s chest until it stick out of her back. Impaled on its tip was Hinoka’s heart. The organ was barely moving now, half-frozen with her magic. Pulling it off with one hand, Fjorm clamped it into a fist, crushing the frozen parts and squashing the rest into a bloody paste.

Ripping Leiptr out of Hinoka’s body, Fjorm gave it a shove and watched as it collapsed to the ground. On impact, Hinoka’s frozen torso shattered, leaving only her four limbs and her head rolling off in different directions. “Kiran is mine, bitch.” Fjorm told the head before heading back towards the door to the inner sanctum. Walking in, she didn’t notice Kaze as the dark-clad ninja picked Hinoka’s head from the floor and hurried off to take care of his lust.

Fjorm moved across the ritual chamber. With how powerful her magic was here, she was certain she would be able to perform the Rite of Frost. But… from the runes on the walls detailing, how it worked, it turned out that it required an incredible sacrifice to fuel it. Giving her life up for this was not something she wanted to do yet. Her life belonged to Kiran, and the man was the only one who she’d let kill her. Dying by herself in another world, before she even got the chance to be with him, was not an option for her. What should she do?

Before Fjorm had the chance to ponder that, a voice came from outside the chamber. “Lady Fjorm! Lady Fjorm! Muspell forces are attacking the temple! It’s Laegjarn’s personal squad! And the general herself is leading them!” A smile formed on Fjorm’s face. The sacrifices had come to her - led by one of Surtr’s daughters, even! With the temple strengthening her magic, Fjorm knew she could take on anyone - the bitch would pay for what Nifl had suffered under her rule.


End file.
